Criminal Minds
by Maddiethegraverobber
Summary: A rewrite of Graveyard of trust. Post opera Shilo has no one or where to turn to expect a certin Criminal And a friend who's got dark secrets of her own. With Amber hunting for her Will shilo Only bring trouble to the two who have prob;ems of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone I decided to rewrite Graveyard of trust It will now be called Criminal minds and follow an improved plot line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't onw Repo! I only own my Faboulous OCS who show up.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a slow night in the alleyway most Scalpel sluts to afraid to come out of the wood work and all had their eyes pointed at the Geneco tower to see what would happen with Miss Sweet as the head honcho now. GraveRobber turned to face his partner. She smirked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Mmm, GraveRobber why don't you and me head back to my place for some _Alone time_." She teased playfully

"You sure are in a good mood tonight Madi."

"Dear God Graves don't call me by that horrid name you know I prefer My street name."

"Yes I know BodySnatcher." He replied. He leaned in to kiss her when he stopped.

"Hey graves whats the big Id..."

"Shhh. Do you hear that, Someones crying and there close by too. Follow me." He said walking out of the alley.

The two came to a small girl curled up by a wall crying.

'Kid? Is that you?" Graverobber asked.

The girl looked up and sure enough it was Shilo Wallace.

'You know each other.?" Snatch said taking a step back towards the shadows.

"Yeah we met awhile ago. Kid qhat are you doing here?"

"I...I can't go home." Shilo whimpered.

"Graverobber you arent serously thinking of inviting her to the apartment are you!" Snatch said distress appearing in her voice.

'Madi don't. It'll just be for a little while." Graverobber said calmly.

"Hey kid you want to come stay with me and A friend of mine?"

"I guess who's the friend?" Shilo asked looking towards the shadows.

"Beleive me kid you'll find out but now isn't a good time she's not in the mood." Graverobber warned. He helped Shilo up and the three began to walk away from the shadier part of town Madi staying a few feet ahead. Finallly they arrived at a large tower like bulidingwith a sign that read Eden Tower Apartments. The three were soon inside an elevator riding to the 56th floor. There was only one door on the floor and Madi walked and unlocked it.

'Welcome Home." She muttered walking off toward the back of the apartment.

"What's her problem?" Shilo asked.

'Don't mind Madi she'll warm up to you, She's just um... A little antisocial." Graverobber said.

"I'm going to go make sure she doesn't hurt herself you can sleep on the couch if you like." He said pointing to one of two gold colored couches that sat ariund a large T.V

"Thanks."Shilo said heading over to the couch.

AN: Sorry that this was a little dull but I'm restiblishing characters and I promise it wll get better soon

**Next Chapter: Confrontations**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: repo doesnt belong to me :(But Madi Kane and Elizabeth do:)**

Shilo woke up a few hours later to hear arguing in the back room. She walked quietly to the door.

"Seriously Graverobber, this is my house who gave you permission to invite strangers into my house!"

"Madi listen to me, I know you don't like people in the house but the kid's harmless."

"Fine have it your way Graves just don't be surprised if I go to stay with Elizabeth and Kane."

"Now why would you do that?"

"Oh I don't know. Let's think about this Graves Do you honestly think _she_ will spare the girl just because she's just a kid."

Suddenly the door flew open and Madi walked right into Shilo. Shilo watched as the taller girls eyes went from a jade green to glowing neon green.

"You little pest!" She snarled. Graverobber hurried out of the room and tried to hold her up against the wall.

"Kid go out into the hall I'll get you when She's calmed down." He said a sudden urgency in his voice made Shilo know he wasn't kidding.

Graverobber kept Madi distracted and slowly pulled out his zydrate gun still loaded from earlier that night he quickly jabbed her in the neck with it and watched the drug work its course.

"You alright Madi?" He asked as her eyes returned to a non glowing green.

"She didn't do anything to our guest did she?" Madi asked softly.

"No, just scared her. I guess we'll have to explain now."

"But Graves" She whimpered.

"I know you don't reliving the past but we can't keep it secret especially since she's going to be staying with us." Graverobber said gently. He then headed out the front door to the hallway.

"Hey kid come back in there's something we need to tell you."

Shilo nodded getting up and following him like a puppy. She sat on the couch opposite to the one Graverobber and Madi sat on.

"Shilo I want to introduce you to my fellow Grave robber and girlfriend, Madison Fellen."

Shilo gasped. "Madison Fellen! Like the former Geneco spokes person."

"That's me." Madi said curtly.

"How'd you two met."

"Funny story actually no it's not. My parents were Zydrate addicts and they hated me, kicked me out when I was sixteen that's when I met Graves here. He was out selling zydrate he saw me walking in an alley and became interested took me out to his graveyard and put me to work we became partners soon after. I was eighteen when my world was forever changed. We had expanded our territory and decided to check out the new part of the graveyard we now claimed. Turns out the old owners of the territory weren't going to give it up that easy. They called the GENcops on us we ran but they cornered us. I told Graves to run he was more wanted then I was at the time. The GENcops decided to let me know I'd stepped out of line and they did this to me." Madi said rolling up the right leg of her jeans revealing a long zigzagging scar that started at her upper thigh and ended at the base of her knee.

"After they did that to me I passed out. I woke up with none other then Rotti Largo at my bed side he said I was now Geneco's and worked for him, three years I spent locked in the Geneco tower. Luigi and Pavi had fun making life miserable for me. But Amber, Amber made life hell she wanted back at me for stealing her man. What the Largo's didn't know was I am not your run of the mill person if they had paid closer attention to my medical files they would have known when I was ten I was discovered to have MPD and my alter , Delilah doesn't take shit from I was freed partially thanks to a certain Blind Mag." Madi finished rolling her pants back down. Shilo could see a look of stress on her face.

"So when your eyes glow it means Delilah's in control."

"Yes and you'd best remember it I wouldn't want anything happening to you."

"Madi I believe it's time we head out to the Alleys before our customers find different dealers." Graves said looking at a clock.

"You want to come kid?" He asked turning to Shilo.

Shilo nodded.

"Well let's see if we can find you a coat in Madi's old stuff."

**AN:If y'all like it so far please review :)**


End file.
